


Hard to Trust, Easy to Love

by Kino_wolfie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, S06E06, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kino_wolfie/pseuds/Kino_wolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to season 6 episode 6 "You Can't Handle The Truth". Spoilers if you haven't see any of season six. Sam and Dean have been more than butting heads since Dean started hunting again. A chance moment after the hunt gives them an oppurtunity to reconnect. Fluff, WINCEST</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Trust, Easy to Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Kept as in character as circumstances could provide. Feel free to review, please.

Dean was speechless. He couldn’t believe this.

He turned slowly away from Sam’s pleading eyes, shocked. Sam didn’t… mean to? Didn‘t feel it? Let him get turned into a vampire and knew a cure didn‘t tell him? Dean put the knife on the glass shelf gently. He knew about taking risks, getting a job done and helping people at all costs. But Sam was family. He put Dean’s life in jeopardy, all for a slim chance they might find out what was going on.

Dean clenched his fists. It’s not okay to play with his life like that. To let him think he was going to be a monster. To betray his brother, his own blood! And for what? Because he couldn’t feel fear? He almost hurt Ben and Lisa. People he cared about.

Dean ground his teeth together, whirling around. He looked at Sam’s face and just cracked. Lashing out, he caught Sam in the jaw, sending him to the ground. He glared down at Sam for a moment then grabbed him by his shirt and hit him again and again. He kept hitting him until Dean felt his frustration bleed out and stopped. He watched the limp form beneath him and felt his face crumple.

His baby brother Sam pliant beneath him, blood on his face. Dean fisted both hands in Sam’s shirt and dropped his forehead on Sam’s chest gently, eyes watering. What was happening to them? All this crap, whatever was going on, messing with their heads. His baby brother taking huge risks and jumping in and out of danger like it was a game. A sob tore from his throat, hands tightening in Sam’s shirt.

“Dean.” Sam rasped beneath him. “Dean… I don’t- You know…” Dean lifted his face, cheeks wet. Sam gazed at him with sad, tired eyes. “I don’t… I don’t know what’s happening to me. Everything feels so disconnected all the time and I don’t know what to do.” Sam let his head fall back, ran a hand through his hair. “You know- you know I care. These past few weeks, hell this past year it’s all just…” Sam put an arm over his eyes. “I don’t know what to do,” Sam’s voice cracked.

“Sam,” Dean whispered, pulling Sam’s arm away. “Whatever’s going on… I don’t want you to think you can’t trust me-”

“ I do trust you Dean-”

“Sammy.” Sam’s nostrils flared, eyes shining wet. Dean was struck by how infrequently he‘d called him that lately. “Sammy. You’ve been so over the top since I came back. I know we don’t talk and you don’t trust me with all your secrets… But it’s been over a year and we’re back together against what I thought, heaven and hell…” Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, straightening up. “I don’t want you to think you can’t trust me enough to talk to me about anything.”

Sam sat up, holding Dean’s sleeve. “I know it’s been messed up lately and I’m trying. It’s just been so long and I barely know what I’m doing half the time…” He grabbed the back of Dean’s neck, bringing their foreheads together. “It’s just been so crazy and everything’s been so scrambled. I didn’t want you to worry about my crap on top of everything else.”

Dean sighed tightly. He knew what Sam was talking about. When he got back from hell it was so hard to keep it together. He had to struggle for so long not to let it drag him down, even after he told Sam what happened. Whatever was going on with Sam, it wasn’t going to be easy.

He grabbed the collar of Sam’s jacket. “Hey.” Green eyes met exhausted hazel. “Alright. We’ll figure something out.” He let a small smile take root. “I worry about you, that’s what big brothers are for. Just let me know what’s going on in there sometimes.”

Sam choked out a laugh, a sunshine warm smile breaking out on his face. “Okay.”

Dean cracked a quick grin, then frowned a little. He ran a thumb over the swollen cheek gently, Sam’s breath hissing out sharply. “M’sorry,” he mumbled, pressing his lips gently to the swollen skin.

Sam’s breath caught in his throat. “S’okay. I know.”

“That’s gonna be ugly in the morning.” He could already envision how it was going to purple. His eyes flickered up to Sam’s. He could feel the weight of his gaze. Dean cupped Sam’s other cheek, gaze zeroing in on Sam’s lips. “Sammy,” He said thickly.

“Yeah.”

Dean touched his lips to Sam’s , warmth spreading from the simple touch. Sam pushed into the kiss, whimpering, hands clutching Dean’s jacket. Dean slipped a hand into thick wavy hair, ran his tongue along Sam’s lips and delved in hotly when they parted. He groaned loudly, tongue sliding slick against tongue and the taste of pure Sam he couldn’t imagine losing again. Sharp memories of long days and heated nights flashed through and he clung all that much harder to Sam. He wouldn’t let them lose that again if he could help it.

Dean pulled back with a satisfyingly wet pop, blinking dazedly. He let his eyes slip closed once more, sliding both hands into Sam’s hair, nosing Sam’s neck. Sam held onto Dean’s jacket for a long moment, then pushed at his sides to get up. Dean moved back, scrunching his eyebrows questioningly.

Sam chuckled wryly. “As awesome as this is Dean, I don’t really feel comfortable doing this, you know.” He gestured to the room behind Dean.

Dean blinked, then took a quick reminder glance. Ew. “Yeah, body parts and dead crazy cat lady. Awesome.” He got to his feet, extending a hand to Sam. Sam stood as well and held for a moment, looking Dean in the eye seriously. Dean smirked and patted him on the chest. “Always knew you were a big girl, Sammy.” He slipped into a small smile, tightening his grip for a moment, then letting go, heading for the stairway out.

Sam shook his head at his brothers antics. “Hey Dean,” he called after him hopefully. Dean rose an eyebrow back at his brother. “Jerk.”

Dean laughed dark and rich and beautiful. “Bitch. Now let’s go, last one to the car gets next laundry duty.”

Sam smiled megawatt dimples. Yeah, they were gonna be okay.


End file.
